Arstron
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, "All Monsters Attack". Subtitle: Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' Almost immediately after the fight between Takkong and Zazahn in Tokyo Harbor, Arstron appeared near the villages of Mt. Asagiri in Japan, causing rampant forest fires and destroying the rural village on the mountain. During the attack, a young man name Hideki Go was almost suffocated by the smoke from the fires, and thus transformed into Ultraman Jack to confront the beast. Despite Jack's impressive power, Arstron was able to beat down the Ultra with little effort. However, Jack was able to turn the tide with great effort by breaking Arstron's horn, which caused it to attempt a retreat. Jack then responded with a Specium Ray fired directly at Arstron's head, causing the monster to fall into an open crevice and explode shortly after. 'Ultraman Jonias' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/021.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Arstron's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Arstron reappeared in both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_arstoron.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Arstron's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/arstoron.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Arstron's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' Arstron was one of the many monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. In his first appearance, an Arstron was engaged in battle against a stray Kelbeam by a nearby lake. At first, the battle seemed to be at a standstill until Kelbeam managed to bash Arstron around with his mace tail before following up with a barrage of fireballs. Kelbeam seemed to be victorious at first, until Arstron caught Kelbeam off-guard by faking his defeat, taking the opportunity to tear off Kelbeam's ears before destroying the monster with his Magma Ray shortly after. As Arstron roared in victory however, a mysterious yellow tentacle emerged from a nearby Lake and wrapped around Arstron, pulling him underwater. The tentacle was revealed to be the tail of Eleking. Being at a greater advantage underwater than Arston, Eleking used its environment to overpower and beat down the monster until finally, Eleking killed Arstron by electrocuting him with his tail coiled around him. Another Arstron was seen in battle against the monster, Red King. The two monsters' battle destroyed Belargo City's Observatory, killing Karen's father in the process. During their fight though, Karen stumbled across the baby that would grow up to be Rei, thus she took him to safety. What became of the two monsters' fight afterwards is unknown. 'Second Series' Arstron was a monster who had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Zelan, and was seen in battle against an unseen monster. Unfortunately, Arstron was no match for his unseen opponent and was hit with a barrage of fireballs until finally he collapsed to the ground and exploded, taking his master with him. Shortly after, their killers were revealed to be a Reiblood Alien Nackle and his monster, Galberos. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Saga' Arstron reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga.http://www.ultramansaga.com/charcter2.html Arstron's profile in "Ultraman Saga" Arstron was one of the few monsters that was revived by Alien Bat (along with Gomess (S) and Gubila) to serve under his orders. Arstron appears in an abandoned version of Tokyo (whose populace (along with the entire Planet Earth's human population) was abducted by Alien Bat,) where it ambushes Team U while the Team was raiding a store for groceries. Despite Team U's efforts and setup traps, Arstron shrugs off their assaults and shoots down their U Loaders with his Magma Ray Spit, Then just as Arstron was about to finish off Team U, Ultraman Dyna appeared on the scene and the Ultra made quick work of Arstron, shrugging off Arstron's Magma Spit and hurling the monster into the air, only to destroy him with the Solgent Ray. 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' to be added 'Ultraman Geed' Arstron reappeared in the series, Ultraman Geed.http://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Arstron's profile in "Ultraman Geed" Arstron rose to the surface when it was attracted to the power of Moko's Little Star and sought to acquire it for itself. The monster chased after Moa (due to her holding onto Moko,) but just as the monster was about to crush them, Riku transformed into Ultraman Geed and he intercepted the beast, battling with Arstron instead. Geed managed to keep the upper-hand against Arstron in battle, and was prepared to finish it off. However Pega pointed out that the monster was surrounded by gas tanks, and if they were to be ignited by Arstron's destruction, it could kill thousands of people, leaving Geed in a pinch, and for Arstron to take advantage and turn the battle to its favor. Realizing that Geed was trying to protect them, Moko gave up its Little Star to Geed, where it took the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Cosmos. Now with a new tactic to stop Arstron, using the Capsules of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari, Geed revealed a new form: Acro Smasher. Thanks to the new form's enhanced speed, Acro Smasher outmaneuvered Arstron with ease, and after he subdued the monster with his new attacks, rather than destroy the beast, Geed instead pacified it with his Smash Moon Healing. Now docile, Arstron stopped fighting and immediately returned underground from whence it came. Appearances in other media 'Redman' Arstron reappeared in the Mini-Series, Redman, as a reoccurring adversary: 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Arstron is able to launch a stream of high-temperature fire from its mouth. Later incarnations depict the ray as both a spurt to a pressurized stream of Magma as well. * '''Burrowing': Arstron can burrow and move underground at high speeds. Weakness Arstron loses its will to fight if its horn is broken. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Arstron's suit would later be converted into the monster Ghostron, who is cited in many sources to be of blood relation with Arstron. * Despite often being associated as the first monster that did battle with Ultraman Jack, Arstron is, in fact, the second to do so. Episode 1 shows that Jack was responsible for Takkong's retreat from Tokyo Harbor after Zazahn's death, though the Ultra was fighting while invisible. Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters